A Jump to Freedom
by Kadinbear
Summary: When Hinata Shoyo is in a rough situation, he usually tried to play it off and get through it as fast as he can. In a situation like this however, he can't. What will he do when he is left in a hospital? Will his new friends and teachers be able to show him that his life is worth living? (warnings inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning for sensitive topics, possible triggers, and homophobia.**

Shoyo woke up to quiet chattering and the soft, soothing noise of the car driving on an old worn down road. As he opened his eyes he saw streetlights passing by through the small back window. On either side of him locked plexiglas barriers kept medical equipment from tumbling off shelves. He looked around at the medical equipment before his eyes settled down to the gurney he was on. Three straps held down his legs and torso, not too tight but enough to where he couldn't move around much.

He wondered what time it was, it had been around 11:00 pm when he was loaded into the second ambulance that would take him to the psychiatric hospital. His phone was in a bag next to him but it was just out of his reach. Thinking about asking the paramedic that was in the back with him earlier he strained his head around so he could see the two paramedics now at the front. They were chatting about nothing that interested him, but he didn't want to interrupt their conversation, so he turned back to the small window.

After a few minutes the slow lullaby of the road was about to lull him back to sleep. Before he could drift off any further the paramedic, who was back there earlier, returned and told him that they would be there in a moment. He nodded before he braced himself for whatever was left before him.

They unloaded him from the ambulance and gave him his things before heading back out. He stood there in the lobby awkwardly before a lady came out of a small room holding paperwork.

"Are you Hinata Shoyo?" the woman asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, that's me."

He woman strode over to him before handing him the paper work to fill out. It didn't take him long to finish, he called his mom to tell her goodnight before the lady took him up three floors to the adolescence unit of the hospital.

Once he was at the top he was taken into a small room with two nurses who checked his body for any scars and recent wounds. After he was given a thorough check he was taken back out of the room where he met a woman named Kasumi, who asked him questions about himself.

Name: Shoyo Hinata

Age: 15

Birthday: June 21

Weight: 51.9 kg

Height: 162.8 cm

Date of Admittance: January 22, 2015

School grade: First year of high school

Medical Problems: None

Reason for Admittance: Over dose attempt

Once he answered the rest of questions, Kasumi gave him a bracelet he was told he had to wear at all times, and he was finally led to the room he would be staying in with two other people. Above the doorframe were three nametags, one being his and the other two saying "Tobio" and "Yuu". The nurse who's name he didn't catch showed him his bed, nearest to the door, and the nightstand where he could put his clothes once he got more delivered there by his mother.

After making sure he was settled in his bed the nurse muttered a quiet goodnight before leaving Shoyo alone with his thoughts. Before he had been taken to his room he had gotten a glance at a clock behind the nurse's desk that stated it was 3:00 am. He thought about how long he would be here and if he would get along with the others before he finally drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Shoyo woke up to a nurse going down the hallway peaking into every room and telling the residents to wake up and go to the 'lounge' to get breakfast. He stretched out like a cat before opening his eyes and seeing a tall dark figure standing in the doorway. The figure stared at him before speaking.

"Did you get here last night?" it said.

"Yeah, around three…" He answered, a bit wary of not being able to see the figures face.

"Ah, I see. You might want to hurry and get up, they'll come bother you if you don't." The figure said before walking off.

Shoyo sat up in his bed for a few moments before his roommates started to get up. The one closest to the window was out of bed first, he stood there straightening out his shirt. He ran his fingers through his hair, from the light going through the window Shoyo could see that his hair was brown with a blond patch at the front. The boy walked towards the door before turning to Shoyo and giving him a curt nod before he left the room. After they left the room Shoyo got up and walked out of the room, following the rest of the residents into another room with tables.

His roommate waved him over to an empty seat next to him. Shoyo sat down before looking at the other kids sitting around the tables. They looked groggy until a bald kid cracked a joke and made everyone laugh. He looked back to where his roommate was to find him looking back at him. He gave a small smile before speaking.

"What is your name?" Shoyo asked.

"I'm Yuu. What about you?"

"I'm Shoyo. Sorry I just got here last night why exactly are we in this room?"

"It's fine I only got here yesterday as well. This is the 'lounge', we come in here to eat breakfast, talk to our doctors, and come in here for our breaks. We won't be allowed to go back into our room once we go to class, but they'll unlock the doors before supper."

"Ah… okay, thank you! So who is our other roommate? I haven't seen him yet?" Shoyo asked, scratching the back of his head.

Before Yuu could reply, Tobio, who had finally gotten up, walked in and sat down in a chair beside Shoyo. "Well good morning Mr. Sleepy. Come meet our new roommate. Shoyo this is Tobio, Tobio this is Shoyo."

"N-Nice to meet you!" Shoyo stuttered when he received a stare. Tobio's eyes seemed to be boring into his. He wondered if he should say something else before Tobio gave him a curt nod and a mumbled "you too".

Yuu let out a small huff before getting up, he was out in the hall before he stuck his head back in his room and called "Foods here!" After this announcement most of the people sitting down got up and walked over to get their food containers. There were a few who stayed sitting until the line died down, Shoyo being one of the last ones to get his food.

After getting his food he sat back in his seat and began opening his juice box. He glanced at his food, not sure if he would be able to stomach it. Yuu who noticed this nudged him gently before whispering "You should try to eat, they'll be asking if you've eaten '75%' or more of it."

Shoyo looked over confused, "Why is there a percentage? Why not just ask if I ate most of it."

"I'm not exactly sure why they do that, I only got here yesterday." Yuu said with a shake of his head.

Deciding that he didn't have a way to reply to that he simply nodded and started eating the food provided for him. In the end it wasn't that bad, he only had a small thing of applesauce and some eggs left when a bald kid sat down next to him, startling him.

Looking over to the kid he tilted his head before asking, "may I help you?"

The bald kid gave him a grin before pointing to the cup of applesauce. "Are you gonna eat that? If not can I have it?"

"Uhhh sure, I guess." Shoyo replied before handing him the cup.

"Thanks man! I'm guessing you're new here, you can just call me Tanaka!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shoyo. "

"Shoyo… that's a nice name, you fit that name."

Shoyo rubbed the back of his neck not knowing how to respond other than a simple "thank you".

"Tanaka! Don't scare my room mate!" Yuu said, coming back in the room towards the two of them.

"Scare him?! Why I never!" Tanaka said sarcastically, placing a hand over his chest in a mock hurt.

"You would too! Don't act all innocent baldy." He punched Tanaka in the arm playfully before turning towards Shoyo. "The nurses are about to come in here and get your blood pressure and ask you how much you ate, then we gotta wait out in the hall until we talk to our doctors, are you gonna be okay?"

He thought for a moment before nodding, "yeah, I'll be fine thank you for your concern though."

"You don't have to talk all politely you know, we're probably not that much older than you. That reminds me, how old _are _you anyway?" Tanaka said opening the lid to his applesauce.

"I'm fifteen… what about you?"

"Sixteen, Tanaka is also sixteen." Yuu replied pointing a thumb to Tanaka, who had his mouth full.

"I could've answered myself y'know." He said once he had swallowed.

"Yeah I know, but I thought I'd just let you eat." Yuu said giving him a shrug.

Shoyo giggled before standing to throw away his trash. Once he dumped his things into the bin he was called out by a nurse who was taking information. He had his blood pressure taken and was ushered out into the hall with the other residents, who were all waiting for their chance to see their doctor.

After a few of the residents had gone to meet with the doctor, Shoyo's name was finally called. Stepping towards the closed door he took a deep breath. He calmed down his nerves for a moment before opening the door, and stepping inside, not knowing what to expect.

* * *

Thank you for reading! please leave a review, it would make me really happy to hear your input and any critiques for improving!

Also, this story is mainly based around my own experience in 2013. most of this chapter was what i experienced on the first day, just different names and different faces. but i thought it was funny how a lot of the people i met at the hospital matched the personalities of the characters in this show, and i thought i could turn it into a story about how i came to know some of the most inspiring people in my life and how they helped me through so much.

_**If you ever need someone to talk to I am willing to give you my skype and other media accounts so you can talk to me. if you are having suicidal thoughts or having self harming thoughts, please talk to a parent or someone you trust. you can find a suicide hotline in your country where you can talk to people about it. You are important and I want you to know that.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update it's been a bit hectic, but im trying to update as much as I can. **

**For the sake of keeping a major boring part out of the story, Im not going to include the morning visits with the doctor, He basically just asks if hinata is feeling happy and what not. Also I need to clarify the reason why they go by first names is because where I went they did that for safety reasons, so nobody could look someone up by their last names. However Im going to be using them for a few because I feel like between some of them it'd be easier to be called by their last names (like with tanaka and nishinoya), while they'd be called by their first names by others.**

Shoyo closed the door behind him. There were three people sitting behind one of the tables, a box of files situated by all of them. The middle one, a man, stood up before giving a slight bow towards him. "Hinata Shoyo?"

"Yes sir."

"Nice to meet you I'm Yamuto. I'll be your doctor while you're a resident here, or at least until Dr. Kenma gets back. I need to ask you a few questions so I can figure out which medication will be right for you."

Shoyo gave a light hum as a response, not knowing what else to say.

"Okay, first question: Are you feeling happy at the moment?"

He thought for a moment before shaking his head, "not really. I'm just kind of numb."

"Okay, that was to be expected. Second question: Why are you here exactly?"

Shoyo gave a small grimace, "I tried to over dose."

"Okay, and why?"

"I… I just couldn't handle all the stress that was being put on me, especially with being disowned by half of my family."

Dr. Yamuto looked up from writing down information to look directly at his face. Shoyo could feel his face going a little red, this wasn't a topic he liked to talk about. "Disowned? Why were you disowned?"

Shoyo took a deep breath. "They disowned me because I'm gay. They said that if my grandparents ever found out that it'd probably kill them. Or cause them to be in pain for the rest of their life."

"I… Wow. Well, we're gonna set you up with some anti-depressants and set you up with a counselor." He wrote something down on a piece of paper before handing it to Shoyo, "just take this up to the nurse's station and they'll give you your first dose of medicine."

Taking the paper, he walked towards the door before Dr Yamuto stopped him once more. "Wait a second, I was wondering if I should say something, and I had decided against it but I feel like you need to hear this. You are not alone, and the people who make you sad should not matter. Whatever relationship you had with them doesn't excuse their behavior towards you and they have no right to make you feel this way."

Shoyo gave a small sad smile before leaving the room. He did as told and took the paper to the nurses station and he got his medicine.

He could tell he was being watched, and when he turned towards the source Yuu gave him a thumbs up. The rest of the patients were still lined up against the wall, so Shoyo took his place beside Yuu and Tanaka. "What do we do now?" he asked.

"Well, it seems like Asahi is the last one to visit the doctor today, so when he gets out we'll meet with our care taker and go to class."

"Class?"

"Yeah, our teacher is really nice. You'll have to sit at the front today. They make you take a test your first day here."

Before Shoyo could reply someone called for their attention. The man introduced himself as their care taker. He opened the door for the patients and walked them down the hall towards a classroom. There were girls seated on the left side of the room. Like Yuu said, he was told by the teacher to sit in the front.

After answering questions about his school and taking a long spelling test he was taken into another room with the teacher and seated at a round table.

"So, Shoyo, tell me why you're here and what your goals are for your stay here." The teacher, Takeda, said with a smile.

"I… tried to die, cause of family and school issues. I just… I couldn't take it anymore." Shoyo looked down at his hands, waiting for what typical 'everything gets better' crap that he's heard many times before.

"What kind of problems are you dealing with?"

Shoyo gave a quick glance at Takeda's face before turning his head towards the door. "Well with the family… They disowned me because I'm, well, you know. Gay. They didn't like that and thought I was going to be a bad influence on their son so they cut off all ties with me. They said that if my grandparents found out that it could "quite possibly kill them or cause them to be in pain for the rest of their life." But what got me the most was that at the end of their letter telling me this they said that they loved me. And the school stuff is just basic school stuff, dealing with bullies and drama between friends. It all just became too much."

"Mmm… I know you've probably heard this before, but it does get better. Not by just sitting there and waiting for it to happen though. If you truly want things to get better, you have to get up and keep moving forward. I know it's hard but I believe you can make it."

"You don't even know me." He grumbled.

"I don't have to know you personally, you seem like one of those people who can make anything the dream of happen. Even if it seems impossible. Let me ask you a question, what is your favorite song and who is it by?"

Shoyo looked at him for a second before answering.

"Shadows by Red"

"Alright. Now pretend you are at a mall sitting down for a minute. You look over and surprise! Your favorite band is sitting at the table next to you. After a few minutes the lead singer of the band walks over to you. He taps you on the shoulder. When you look over at him he hands you a piece of paper. You look at him confused before he says 'Sorry to bother you, I'm in a band, and I was wondering if you could look over these lyrics for us and give us an opinion?' So you take the paper and look over it. You think the song is great!"

"It is great." Shoyo interrupts. After he says that he looks up embarrassed "Ah! Sorry I didn't mean to say that outloud!"

Takeda gives out a small huff of laughter before continuing, "So you like the song, how much would it take for you to take that paper, and rip it to shreds?"

Shoyo looks shocked for a second before he finally finds his voice to speak. "I wouldn't tear it up! You couldn't pay me enough to tear it up. 

"And why is that?"

"Because it's not mine! And they worked hard on it!"

"You forgot one thing."

"hm?"

"It's also art. If someone handed you a painting would you tear that up?"

"Of course not!"

Takeda sat up straighter, "Well think about this. You are art. Your body, your mind, your thoughts, it's all art. Would you let anyone tear you up? Why would you let yourself do that as well?"

"I… I'm not art." Shoyo said while looking down.

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't know, I'm just not."

"I bet other people think differently about you though."

Shoyo looked up at Takeda, who had a genuine smile on his face. "Sorry if I got poetic during that, but Shoyo I want you to realize that you are important. You might not think so now but I know you have someone in your life that you make happy with just your presence. Please don't let yourself get so far down that you would want to destroy everything that you've worked on so far in life to get where you are."

Before Shoyo could reply Takeda stood up and opened the door for him. "We should get back so we can get on with class."

"Mm."

He followed Takeda back to the classroom. Once he was there he was instructed to find a book and read quietly. Before he knew it the class was being taken back to the rooms for a break. He stopped by Takeda for a second and let out a quiet "Thank you" before following the rest of the class.

"I really didn't expect the teacher to say anything like that… I'm thankful for his kind words but I, I am not art." Shoyo thought. However, he did have a small smile on his face. Thinking of how wonderful the people have been towards him so far, he kind of hoped his entire stay would be this positive.


	3. Chapter 3

Positive? _**Yeah right.**_

After the snack break and another class with Takeda, two men who introduced themselves as Hisao and Hiraki took them outside. They were twins and were in charge of the physical activity and outdoors portion for the adolescence unit. Leading them outside the fence towards wires and trees Hisao spoke up.

"Today we're going to have you do a trust and balance exercise by walking across this wire we have set up against multiple trees. We're going to be on either side of you, so incase you fall we'll be able to catch you. The wire is only a few inches off the ground, so you're not in much danger though." He explained, "The boys will go first, so please line up over by those two trees."

Hiraki stood beside the trees as he waited for his brother to finish explaining what they were doing before he took his turn to speak. "When you step up, we're going to have you say "spotters, are you ready" so we can completely know when you're going to step up, and for the others to know when to stop talking so you can concentrate."

The male residents lined up, Shoyo towards the back between Tanaka and Yuu. There were two other boys behind them, they were tall with weird hair styles. One of them had a smirk on his face after cracking a joke. He was tall with black hair, his hair looking like he had woken up with bed head and not bothered to brush it. He other friend, who was snickering, had white and grey hair, styled up in a weird fashion. Shoyo decided he looked like an owl.

It was finally Shoyo's time to do the exercise, he said the saying before stepping up and quickly making his way along the wire. Everyone who had gone before him were still situated on the wire, trying to keep their balance and trying to get as many people on the wire as possible.

After he got to the end and held onto Tanaka the snickering he heard before got louder. The guy he dubbed owl stepped up to the wire, and loudly stated "SPIDERS, ARE YOU READY?" 'Bedhead' and the girls lined up behind him started laughing.

"Spiders?" Hisao asked, "It's spotters, not spiders."

"Oh really? Haha I thought you said spiders" Owl said giggling. Even though he had been corrected, he repeated what he said and made his way across the course.

He stood beside Yuu, who was laughing, before looking over at Shoyo. "Ohoho? I haven't seen you here before. What is your name little man?"

_Little man? _Shoyo thought, "My name is Shoyo."

'Owl' hummed in response before stating, "You can just call me Bokuto."

He nodded before Tanaka called for his attention. "Look at that girl over there! She's beautiful!" Tanaka was pointing to a girl who was about to step onto the wire. He looked at the girl before turning back to Tanaka.

"Who is that?"

"That's kyoko-san!"

"She's a real beauty." Yuu stated as well.

"Like an angel!"

"Tanaka she's never gonna notice us."

"Bruh. She can ignore me as much as she likes she's so beautiful."

Shoyo looked at Yuu who was shaking his head before letting out a snort.

"Sure she's pretty, but she's just a girl, why don't you try to talk to her?"

Tanaka looked at Shoyo as if he'd grown a second head. "The guys and girls aren't allowed to talk to each other." He said with a sigh.

"Oh. Why?"

"Because they think we'll get too friendly with eachother."

Shoyo made a small noise before speaking up again. "What about people who are gay? Don't they worry about them?"

Yuu made a choking noise beside him, causing Shoyo to look at him with a tilted head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… But I don't think they really care about gay people, they can't really do anything about them talking to each other. But as long as they keep away the different genders I assume they think they're good."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, are… Are you gay?"

" Yeah, I am. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No! No I just… I'm the same and… you know its just kind of… there are people out there who do and I didn't know if you would be or not. I'm glad we have something to relate though."

Shoyo made a small hum of agreement before looking back to see who was on the wire.

The last girl was reaching the end, the girl who they had been talking about held out her hand for the last girl to grab so she could steady herself. The last girl, he decides to dumb her blondie, smiles widely at the other girl.

"This world can be dumb… but I want to believe there's more good then there is bad." Shoyo finally says.

* * *

They were taking a snack break when it happened. Shoyo had been staring out the window not paying attention as he ate his apple, when he was suddenly hit in the head with a small object. Startled, he looked around and saw a small stress ball rolling towards the sink. He looked up to where it had come from to see someone smirking at him.

This person was tall, with brown hair that looked almost perfect. _"He kind of looks like a model" _he thought. He was about to ask what gives when the teenager in front of him spoke.

"Yo, Chibichan. What's it like down there?"

"_Okay forget about look he's a grade a asshole."_

* * *

**A.N. Sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy, and I originally had planned to get this out a week or two ago but i got bronchitis and my body has just not liked me tbh. i'm trying to get these out as soon as i can i promise, im horrible at keeping a schedule especially since im graduating highschool soon and im looking for a job, stuff like that. but thank you to everyone who has stuck with me so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

A guy with spiky hair walked up behind the guy who threw the ball. He lifted his hand and slapped the back of the guy's shoulder. "OW!"

"Oi, shittykawa, stop messing with the new kid."

"Aw Iwa-chan, you're no fun."

"It's our last day here, I'm not about to just let you get in trouble because you feel the need to tease the poor kid. You know they'll make you stay here longer if you aren't on good behavior." He looked down towards Shoyo and held out a hand to help him up. "Sorry about him, he likes to tease the new kids here. He doesn't mean any harm though."

Shoyo thought about if he should respond or not before letting out a soft "Ah… okay."

Before anyone could say anything else, their caretaker stuck his head in the room and called for everyone to lineup. Shoyo found his way into the hallway before leaning against the wall beside Tanaka. He felt someone staring for a few moments but tried to ignore it. However, when the feeling lingered he looked up, and he means UP, at a tall kid who was looking at him curiously.

"Uhm… can I help you?" He asked. This is the first time he had seen the kid, so he figured he was a new arrival.

"Ah! I was just wondering what your bracelets said on them."

Shoyo lifted his wrist to look at his bracelets, he tends to forget about them since he wears them so often. He pulls a bit at the first black one on his left wrist, "This one says 'No one fights alone'." He pulls at the white one right beneath the one he had been holding. "This one just says 'I 3 Volleyball'." Finally pulling on the one black bracelet he had on his right wrist, "And this one just say's 'Never give up' and 'Keep fighting'."

"Oh! That's cool, then you play volleyball right?"

Shoyo only had time to give a curt nod before the kid continued.

"My name is Lev! I'm a middle blocker, what position do you play?"

Shoyo couldn't help but smile before answering, "My name is Shoyo. I'm also a middle blocker! But that's kinda weird for my height right?"

Lev tilted his head confused, "Is it? I think if you do a good job at what position you play, height doesn't really matter much."

"Eh, people tend to look down on me for being short, but at least I can jump! I like the feeling you get in your legs after a good jump like bwah! It's like a small sting if you stretch it just right, and I love that feeling!"

"I know what you mean! I haven't been playing volleyball for long, but I love the feeling you get after you've worked out the muscles in your body!"

Shoyo was about to reply when he felt a presence near him. The presence felt really strong and for a second he had to process who could have such an aura around them before he glance over and saw Tobio staring at the two of them. He had this weird…expression. Shoyo couldn't tell if he was in pain or what, so he asked. "Uh… Are you okay?"

Tobio gave a small start before whipping his head to the side and mumbling.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I said I heard you talking about volleyball and I wanted to ask if you would maybe practice w-with me when we go outside next time if they give us free time."

"Oh! Sure, what position do you play?"

"I'm a setter."

"Aaah! That's perfect, if we do get free time and can play you gotta toss to me, okay?

"Mmn." He murmured before the caretaker called for their attention and led them down the hallway.

* * *

The caretaker took them down the elevator to the dining room where they got to grab their food before sitting at one of the tables. They had the choice of grilled meat or fish, miso soup, steamed rice, and salad.

Shoyo stared at his food, not particularly hungry. He poked around his food before finally eating his rice and fish. He gave a small grimace when he got an uneasy feeling in his stomach, but he figured if he didn't finish his food now he'd just end up hungry before bed.

It didn't take them long to finish dinner and head back upstairs for everyone to take showers and get cleaned up.

Taking his towel with him to their small shower in their room he got undressed and slipped into the closet like shower. Once the water temperature got to an agreeable point he got under the faucet and shivered.

He looked down at his thighs, seeing the thin red lines stretching across them. He lightly rubbed his fingers over them and the fading scars. They had been burning from the fabric rubbing up against them. Tears started welling up in his eyes before he blinked them away.

"Just calm down, Everything will be okay. You're fine. I'm fine, I have people here I can talk to. I just need to breathe and get this stay over with."

With that said he finished his shower and got dressed, once he finally pulled his shirt over his head he could hear a commotion going out in the hallway. He jumped when he heard a loud slam, like someone had punched the wall.

"Why does this even matter?! It's not like they care! They don't care that I'm here! They don't care about me at all. Why should I have to talk to them when they didn't care I was hurting!"

Shoyo stood in the doorway as the started to die down.

"It's not like they care so why? Why? I don't care anymore I just don't want to hear it."

He stuck his head out the door before jumping back as a figure walked past him to the very end of the hallway and sat down.

"_**Tobio?**_"

* * *

**A.N.: sorry for the short chapter! I thought i'd try to get this chapter out faster than last time. Also, i'm gonna be a photographer at Hama-con (Alabama) so i'll be busy for a while due to that and looking for a job aaaaa hopefully it won't take me too long to get the next chapter out, i already had a short outline of how i want it to go but...yyyeeeeeee ;w;**


	5. Chapter 5

"Tobio?"

Said person looked up from where he sat. His face was red, with his eyes swimming with annoyance,

"What do you want."

Shoyo just looked at him, wondering what to say, before he just decided to walk over to him and sit next to him. After sitting down Shoyo gave a small hum before starting, "What happened?"

Tobio looked like he wasn't going to respond before he buried his head in his arms again and said just loud enough for Shoyo to hear, "They don't care that I'm here. They probably want me to stay in the hell hole."

"Who doesn't care that you're here?"

"My parents. They were supposed to be getting me at the end of this week, but I just got off the phone with them, and they said they were making me stay another week."

"Why did they decide that?"

"I don't know. They said it would be better for me, but I've been here long enough. I want to go home and sleep in my own bed."

"If you don't mind me asking… Why were sent here?"

Tobio looked back up sniffling. "My parents sent here because I have anger issues, and got in too many fights. Most of those fights weren't my fault though, those people were bullying me and my friends, how else was I supposed to respond."

"Oh…" Shoyo said, he turned his head away from Tobio's gaze and looked towards the wall. After a few moments of silence he finally spoke back up. "If they were bullying you guys I don't blame you for fighting them. Did you explain to them what happened?"

"I did, but they don't listen to me, they don't care about me anymore."

Shoyo looked back at him with a pained expression, "I can't say anything, since I don't know their point of view about this, but I think they still love you, they might just not know how to respond."

"If they loved me, they wouldn't be keeping me here so they don't have to deal with me."

Deciding he couldn't really say anything more about the situation at the moment, Shoyo gave a small sigh before standing up.

"Do you want me to go get you some water?"

"Yes, please."

He gave a nod before walking back towards the nurses station, as he passed by the lounge an arm reached out and grabbed his wrist. Startled, he looked to who had grabbed him only to find Yuu.

"Hey, is Tobio okay?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah, I think he'll be okay, I'm getting him water."

"Ah okay, I'm gonna go talk to him."

"Alright," Shoyo said with a nod.

**LINE**

After getting a cup of water for the two of them, he walked back to where Tobio, and now Yuu, were sitting.

"Here," He said, handing the cup to Tobio.

"Thank you." He mumbles in reply.

They sat there for a minute or so before Yuu spoke up. "Do you guys want to go hang out in our room? I have snacks hidden in there."

Tobio and Shoyo looked at him like he had grown a second head for a moment before Tobio spoke, "How did you get snacks?"

"They always give us extra at snack time, so if no one takes them I usually sneak them to our room."

"That's… that's genius. Bless you."

Yuu started laughing before standing up and offering them his hands.

Once they stood up Shoyo looked to Tobio.

Said boy noticed he was being stared at, so in return he stared back.

Then Shoyo hugged him.

When he stepped away Tobio was blushing, causing Shoyo to giggle.

"Sorry, I thought you needed a hug."

Tobio looked at his feet before mumbling a 'thank you'

After Shoyo got over his small fit of giggles, they headed back towards their room, where they stayed until it was time for lights out.

* * *

**A.N.: rlly short chapter oops but guys. guys. ive updated twice this week the world is coming to an end**

**but ye just an interaction between shoyo and tobio boop**


End file.
